Jaden Rosencrans
Jaden Louis Rosencrans (born January 8, 1993), is an American pop singer, rapper, and songwriter. At age 14 he started singing professionally in 2008 when he released his first single "All I See" which charted at #35 on the Internet Euro-Pop Charts. His debut studio album, Sunny Day, was released in January 2010 and debuted at number 129 on the Internet Album Chart. By September Jaden had accumulated over 10,000 downloads and released five singles with the title track "Sunny Day" peaking at number 8. The album was re-released with a companion extended play, Sometimes, in September, preceded by the top ten lead single "Mixtape". His second studio album, Don't Let The Party Die, was released in January 2011 and debuted at number 93 on the Internet Album Chart. By August 15th, Jaden had accumulated over 40,000 downloads and released four top ten singles with the three of them reaching number 1. In order to match Sunny Day before it, the album was re-released with a companion extended play, Love & Leave, in September, preceded by four top ten singles. In December 2010, Jaden released his newest album Don't Let The Party Die and it's first single "Dirty Party" across the world. However most of Jaden's fan base listens to his music directly from his MySpace Account, his Ourstage Account, or his SoundClick Account which is where most indie music charts are released from. Life and Career 1993-2007: Childhood and youth During his early years, Jaden Rosencrans musical style was influenced by taking choir, which he did in Elementary School through High School. Jaden's first performance was at the age of 10 when he performed for over 200 at Real Life Ministries in Post Falls, ID. Singing one song and earning himself a standing ovation. The irony in this is that Jaden Rosencrans later turned out to be a converted, devout, Catholic. 2008-2009: Career beginnings In November of 2008, Jaden released his first high charting single "Stars Are Blind" which shot him straight to #8 in the Internet Beach Pop Charts. After releasing "Stars Are Blind" Jaden left the music scene for almost a full year. On May 21, 2009 Jaden returned to the industry with polished versions of old songs. He released two new singles named "2 Hearts" and "What Hurts The Most" which hit airwaves and the charts very quickly. In June of 2009, Jaden released his first self written and produced song, "Twisted" which was his highest charting Euro Pop single. The song "Twisted" was written and produced in part by Tiffany Stevenson. Along with "Twisted" Jaden also wrote a song called "Ready To Run" released to charts on July 21st. Two days later it rose in the Pop charts to #279, over 290,000 other songs. Even to this day it is still gaining popularity because of Jaden's heavy promotion. After "Ready To Run" Jaden did not release any songs until "Candy" feat Amanda Seeling came out on his MySpace Profile nearly four months later. After the release of "Candy" in December of 2009, Jaden put a hold on releasing music for almost another month. In early February, Jaden relased his first song from his Debut Album, "Sunny Day". The song entered the Internet Radio Beach Charts at No. 8, matching the peaking position of Jaden's first single "Stars Are Blind" in the same Sub-Genre released over a year earlier. 2010-2011: Don't Let The Party Die and Love & Leave Jaden worked on his second studio album all through mid 2010. He said work really got heavily into the work after the release of Mirror. His second album was more geared toward popular music, very different from his earlier work especially Sunny Day. He explained that in order to keep branching out as he wanted to do, he was going to need a generic album to expand his fan base. With over 30,000 downloads of songs from Don't Let The Party Die and it's companion Love & Leave, he said it was more than accomplished. 2012: Third Album Jaden began writing for his third album while on hiatus. His MyYearbook.com account explained that the new album would be geared toward an ambient, "space-trip" sound. When elaborating on his first single "Mars" he explained that he wanted the listener to be able to close their eyes and have the music lift them into space. A relaxing and partially dancy album, which will, "trip you out sober, drunk, or high." Discography discography}} Albums * Black and White (2008) * Crystal Clear * Sunny Day * Don't Let The Party Die * Third Album Awards & Certifications Awards Other Artists Influences Reviews External Links *Jaden Rosencrans Official Website *Jaden Rosencrans MyYearbook Account *Jaden Rosencrans MySpace Account *Jaden Rosencrans Ourstage *Jaden Rosencrans SoundClick Category:Artists Category:Dance Category:Latin Category:Pop Category:Tropical